Culminating Project: Special Education Resources Wiki
Welcome to the Culminating Project: Special Education Resources Wiki Understanding Special Education and resources to help. Federal Categories of Special Education: The nation's special education law is called the Individual with Disabilities Education Act or IDEA. As part of making special education and related services available to children with disabilities in the public schools, IDEA defines the term "child with a disability." Categories of Disability in Federal Special Education Law Research the federal special education categories in IDEA (Individuals with Disability Education Act). Complete the following chart about the 14 categories of special education. The first row has been filled in for you as an example. List any references you used below the chart. Federal Disability Term Alternative Terms (if applicable) Brief Description Specific learning disability Learning disability (LD) A disorder related to processing information that leads to difficulties in reading, writing, and computing; the most common disability, accounting for half of all students receiving special education Serious Emotional Disability (SED) Emotional disability (ED) A condition exhibiting one or more of the following characteristics over a long period of time and to marked degree that adversely affects a child’s educational performance. Other Health Impairment (OHI) Having limited strength, vitality or alertness, including a heightened alertness to environmental stimuli, that results in limited alertness with respect to the educational environment. Speech or Language Impairment (S-LI) A communication disorder, such as an impairment in fluency, articulation, language, or voice/resonance that adversely affects a child’s educational performance. Orthopedic Impairment (OI) Physical therapy (PT, OT) A severe physical impairment that adversely affects a child’s educational performance. Multiple Disabilities (MD) Two or more disabilities occurring together (ex. Such as intellectual disability-blindness, intellectual disability-orthopedic impairment, etc.), the combination of which causes such severe educational needs that they cannot be accommodated in special education programs. Intellectual Disability (ID) Significantly sub average general intellectual functioning that adversely affects a child’s educational performance existing concurrently with deficits in adaptive behavior Hearing Impairment (HI) Is so severe that the child is impaired in processing linguistic information through hearing, with or without amplification that adversely affects the child’s educational performance. Developmental Delay (DD) Developmental disabilities (DD) Mental Retarded Children age three-seven, whose development and/or behavior is delayed or typical, as measured by appropriate diagnostic instruments and procedures. Deafness Impairment that is so severe that the child is impaired in processing linguistic information through hearing, with or without amplification that adversely affects the child’s educational performance. Deaf-Blindness (DB) Hearing and visual impairments that occur together, the combination of which causes such severe communication and other developmental and educational needs that they cannot be accommodated in special education. Autism(AU) Developmental disability significantly affecting verbal and nonverbal communication and social interaction, generally evident before age three. Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) Acquired injury to the brain caused by and an external physical force, resulting in total or partial functional disability or psychosocial impairment, or both, that adversely affects a child’s educational performance. Visual Impairment including Blindness (VI) Impairment in vision that, even with correction, adversely affects a child’s educational performance. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse